Quake
by Thillia
Summary: Once in a while there is a chance for the life of one mutant to change either to the better of good or to the better of brotherhood. For what will Alex/Quake change? AU. Chapter 1: Moving on is up!
1. Prologue

**Quake**

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, however I do own Alex/Quake

Timeline: Set after X3, only difference from the movies is that Scott and the professor never died

Pairings: Bobby/Kitty, John/Marie, Scott/OC

**XXX**

_**Prologue**_

_Alex…Aaaalex… Alex!_ The voice in her head taunted her as she tossed and turned in bed and tried to wake up from the dream, the only problem was that it wasn't really a dream. The memory of being taunted, bullied in kindergarten and the earthquake that had happened shortly after, in a town in the Midwest of the United States where earth quakes weren't normal. Normal in the sense that it didn't happen. _Alex…Alex!_ She woke up in cold sweat, her heart pounded against her chest and when she looked around her room was a mess.

"No… not again…"

This couldn't go on, she could not live like this, losing her deposit every time she had to move since the place always looked like, well like an earth quake, face it that was what she did, creating earth quakes everywhere she went. She took her hand through her hair and closed her eyes. How was she going to explain this to her landlord this time? Uncontrollable rage or party gone wild? She had to decide something. This wasn't going to work anyway. It was time to leave this small town and move on. With a sigh she got up and started to pack her few things that she always had with her; a few photos of her parents; clothes; some precious jewellery her grandmother had given her on her 16th birthday. Shortly after that birthday her grandmother had passed away and Alex had started her spiral down, rage, anger, sadness, to which she was today, a freak with an ability to project earthquakes wherever she put her foot down and wherever someone provoked her to becoming mad or in her sleep dreaming about her classmates taunting and bullying her. This was who Alex was, uncontrollable, 17 and alone. Would she ever find someone or something that could save her? Alex wasn't sure she wanted to be saved, but at the same time she didn't want to have to move all the time. For her it was hard, living on her own, an outsider, a teenager with no future, and no past to go back to. It was like she was a ghost.

As she left the place leaving an envelope with the three month rent that she would've had to pay for getting released from her contract she felt emptiness inside. Once more she left a place she had started to like, once more Alex left because of her inability to control.

**XXX**

Professor Xavier's class in physics was full. The students sat in his office intrigued by what he told them, Kitty and some other students gave their view on what he said about the law of physics and evolution. Marie watched them closely; her decision to not take the cure after all had in the end been a right decision. It had been proved to not be permanent as some of the mutants that had taken the cure had come to the mansion, telling them how the cure was not effective. Her ability or curse, sometimes she wondered, had been more controllable and for Bobby it had been almost become a habit, of course they could not be more intimate then kissing and hugging, but he said it was enough for him, as long as she could control her self there would be no problem. Marie leaned back in her chair and listened to the professor as he finished class. She looked out through the windows and saw the stone pillars with the memory plates of fallen mutants. Jean was dead and remarkably Scott had survived, it was a mystery how, but then again Scott was needed at the school. She was so deep in her thoughts that she at first didn't notice that her friends had started to leave the room.

"Rogue?" Bobby's voice woke her from her thoughts and she looked quizzing at him. "We have to go."

She nodded and got up, took her things and they left the room. Marie watched Kitty and Bobby, something told her to be cautious, but she didn't want to be suspicious of her best friend and boyfriend. Still the feeling of something wrong didn't leave her as she hurried after them.


	2. Moving on

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men. I do own the plot and Alex

**Author's note:** And yes finally I've finished enough of chapter 1 to put it up. Enjoy! R&R if you will please :)

**Chapter 1: Moving on**

"Rogue! Look out!" The Iceman exclaimed as he leaped to get between her and the blast by the sentinel. Rogue turned in time to see the ice block stop the blast and she looked at her former boyfriend.

"Thanks." She said without a glimpse of appreciation, a month had passed since that day when she had seen him and Kitty sharing a kiss in the hallway. She had gone ballistic at first, then heartbroken that he had gone to someone else for the intimacy she could not give him. She would never understand why, but at the same time it might be as well. She could only give him kisses and hugs, a girl like Kitty could give him everything a guy in his age would want eventually. Sprinting towards a car to hide behind it she tried to keep her focus on the fight. Yelps and outbursts among the others told her that the sentinels where closing up on them. Colossus stepped forward and moved over to Wolverine who nodded. Rogue watched them from her place behind the car. What they were saying to each other could not be heard, but when Colossus took a grip of Wolverine and started spinning it was obvious, they had done this move before. Rogue leaned back against the car and waited. It didn't take long until the head of the sentinel fell to the ground with a thump and Storm exclaimed that the simulation was over. The room turned in to the stale danger room that they were in and Rogue got up brushing some dust off her suit. She took her hand through her hair and pulled it back behind her ears as she strode over to the group of X-men waiting for her. Storm looked at Wolverine.

"We work as a team Logan."

"A good defence is a good offence." Logan replied.

Also a conversation that Rogue recognized, she rolled her eyes and they met Pyro's gaze. She raised her eyebrows and glanced at Kitty and Iceman, they were laughing at something and Kitty hit him jokingly in the gut. He lunged for her as she tried to get away, but Kitty didn't really try, Rogue turned away when she saw what was coming next. It didn't help that the two of them didn't seem bothered with the whole situation of the two of them kissing together and hurting Rogue. She started to walk out of the room when Colossus and Pyro joined her on each side. Pyro put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ice-prick doesn't know what he's missing."

"John…" Rogue sighed and they walked to change their clothes.

XXX

Alex took her bag and left the motel room she had managed to get a few hours of sleep, dreamless no less, but still it was sleep and at this time she was happy she had no dreams. Then she wouldn't have to explain why the room looked like if an earthquake had occurred. She felt empty, her head wasn't really with her, but then again it never really was. She had managed to dodge a few Activists, humans that specialized in tracking down mutants and confine them 'for their own safety' if one read the information brochures they left behind in the cities and towns they had visited. Alex looked at her train ticket and then at the time, if she was going to catch the train she had to put a move on. She closed the door and left for the station.

Arriving at the station only a few minutes before the train was to leave Alex stood frozen to the ground for a second when she looked around, taking in people's behaviour and body languages; something wasn't right, but she couldn't put a finger on the problem. To Alex it seemed like people were nervous, tripping on their toes, she knew the Activists were aggressive in their search for mutants, but had the group that came here been so aggressive that they had scared everyone, human and mutant? She sighed and kept walking; she looked up at departure and turned left to go to the platform. She followed the heap of people that walked to the exit to get to the platform. She bit her lip and looked around, her senses, which after a long time of living day by day and step by step, registered that people were agitated, nervous. She couldn't figure out why, but as she grabbed a newspaper and looked at it she felt her body freeze. A mutant attack on the president again. She sighed, that explained why everyone was nervous, humans were nervous about being attacked and innocent mutants were nervous of being accused and changed after. The train was already at the platform so Alex got on and found her seat. She sat down and sighed, hoping she was rested enough to stay awake the whole trip, and she didn't want to cause the train to shake. She bit her lip and watched as the train left the station how people on the train seemed to sigh of relief, and so did Alex.

XXX

The raindrops battered against the high windows as the rainstorm had finally arrived. It gave the surroundings a dim sight and it almost looked like the trees were saddened by the change in the weather. Looking out the windows stood Scott with a straight back and his hands clasped together behind him. His face was grim by sorrow of losing his love of his life and there wasn't a day that went by without him thinking of her. Jean's face haunted his dreams and he always woke up with an unnerving feeling of being watched, but every time he was alone in his room. Scott took a deep breath and watched the raindrops that hit the window and then how they ran down, making a trail along the windows until it hit the window list. He scarcely heard the chatter of students behind him and the giggles of girls who gossiped about clothes and guys. In his mind he wondered why he couldn't move on like they did; it wasn't like Logan had killed Jean because he had wanted to, but because it had been the only way to stop her, to stop the Phoenix. Still, for Scott it was hard to go by the daily life without the redhead woman beside him. He felt lost.

Scott had no idea how long he had been standing there when a soft hand nudged his shoulder and he turned his head slightly.

"The professor is looking for you Scott."

Ororo's soft voice made him turn completely to look at her and he nodded. Of course the professor looked for him, what he didn't understand was why he hadn't heard his voice in his mind.

_Because I didn't want to intrude Scott. _There it was the familiar voice of steadiness and calm. Scott nodded to Ororo and managed to even smile at her. He went to the Professor's office and before knocking on it he heard the professor's voice from within.

"Come in Scott."

The younger man opened the door and nodded to the professor. The professor wheeled over to the couch and moved for Scott to sit down. He did so and waited for the professor to start talking.

"I have been observing the younger X-men in the Danger Room and I think it is time to initiate them in to the team officially. They are all ready for the tasks that lie ahead. And I am concerned…"

When the professor didn't elaborate on the last Scott wrinkled his forehead, it had been a long time since Alcatraz and they hadn't heard anything from Magneto's Brotherhood, but his gut feeling told him that the professor must know something.

"I fear that Magneto and his followers has joined together to find a certain mutant. I don't know who she is, but the latest reports of earthquakes in the Midwest have me wondering." The professor watched Scott closely; Scott nodded slightly and stood up. He strolled back and forth over the carpet.

"So we use Cerebro to find her and bring her here." He stated and looked at the professor. When he saw the professor shake his head he got surprised. "Why not?" Scott sat down and the professor sighed.

"I have already tried and I can't find her. It's like she's cloaked from me, but then again I am not sure of my suspicions. Now we shall prepare for the ceremony of officially giving the youngsters a chance in the X-men team. They did very well for themselves on Alcatraz." And with that the professor led the way to find Ororo and Logan with Scott walking behind him, deep in his thoughts about this mutant the Professor had told him about.

XXX

Marie, John and Peter were seated in the couch while Bobby and Kitty stood on each side of it looking at the professor and the other X-men. Logan had his cigar in his hand and stroked his beard in a way that kind of made him look intimidating. Marie took a deep breath and searched for John's hand. She could feel it clasping her gloved hand and how it warmed her. In her mind she wondered what they were doing there, the silence in the room was awkward and it was even more awkward to have Bobby on her left side leaning on the couch's arm. Marie hugged John's hand harder in order to not do something that would start a fight between the five of them. The tensions were already high enough. The door opened and the professor wheeled in and behind him walked Dr. Hank McCoy in. He greeted them before closing the door and the professor started to speak. He turned his attention to Marie and the others. Marie felt nervous.

"I want to inform all of you that I have decided to let the five you become official members of the X-men team. You've all proven yourselves in ways that are important for the continuing work to have humans and mutants living together in peace."

A silence fell and Marie felt stunned, she hadn't seen this coming, a smug smile showed on her lips and she turned her head to John whose face was straight, not a sign of emotions, but Marie could feel he hugged her hand tighter and she patted his shoulder. The professor took their silence as an agreement to join.

"Well then, we'll move on. There have been reports about earthquakes in the Midwest and as we all know there aren't supposed to be earthquakes there. My suspicions of Magneto and his followers searching for a young mutant responsible for these earthquakes have been confirmed."

"You've found her Professor?" Scott looked at him.

"No, but I think I'll let Hank take the word on this." The professor nodded to Hank who moved so that they would turn their hands. Marie felt a little unmoved by all of this, a mutant that created earthquakes?

"Well when Charles contacted me I went through the old mutant database that the government had set up and found that indeed a girl, a mutant had been registered as being able to create shakes in the earth, or as her mother had described it in the report, earthquakes. The girl has gone of the grid for the government and all we know is that she ran away when she was fourteen, she would be seventeen right now, turning eighteen later this year, and her name is Alexandra Quinn."


End file.
